


Dark Comes the Night

by MarkiplierRaven (RavenWolf48)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Author has a dark version of herself, Author wants to be a youtuber, Digital Verse, Evil Oc tries to take over the world, F/F, F/M, Idea made in the middle of the night, M/M, Maybe septiplier, Multi, not sure yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf48/pseuds/MarkiplierRaven
Summary: Markiplier, Pewdiepie, Jackscepticeye.The Face, the King, the Energy.Trapped in a Parallel Digital World.The Fate of this world depends on the three of them along with their evil counterparts. But they need to learn to trust each other and the newcomers in order to save it





	Dark Comes the Night

More ideas

 

 

 

 

Stuff will come to me

 

 


End file.
